All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Hathor
Summary: FDAS Christmas Challenge: Hammond as Rudolf or Father Christmas, snow, a rubber duck and vinyl. *Warning: Contains slash*


All I Want for Christmas is You  
  
Author: Hathor  
Feedback: ladyraistlin@hotmail.com  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel  
Rating: R  
Status: Complete  
Category: First Time  
Warning:   
Spoilers:   
Challenge Response  
Date Uploaded: 2002-12-17 22:31:14  
Archive: FDAS  
Special Notes:   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly these characters are not mine, but Daniel haunts my dreams.  
  
Author's Notes: Many thanks to Annie for the beta.  
  
Summary: FDAS Christmas Challenge: Hammond as Rudolf or Father Christmas, snow, a rubber duck and vinyl.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ All I Want for Christmas is You ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Daniel settled back on his couch, took a sip of his mulled wine and gazed at the small, demurely decorated fir tree snuggled up in the corner of his living room. Old-fashioned paper and wooden ornaments hung on the tree, interspersed with tiny white lights. Underneath its lower branches a small number of presents lay in preparation for tomorrow.   
  
Bing Crosby was crooning away quietly in the background. The record was one of his few possessions from his teenage years, a present from a foster parent. Sam had bought him a compilation CD last year but he still preferred the sound of vinyl. A sense of gentle Christmas spirit echoed throughout the apartment.   
  
A knock at the door made Daniel blink and then check his watch. It was close to midnight and he wondered whom could be calling at this time of the night. The SGC was running on a skeleton crew, with most of the personnel returning to family and friends for the holiday.   
  
Daniel opened his door to find Jack scrubbing flakes of snow out of his greying hair.   
  
"Ah! Daniel!" he said, clapping the younger man on his shoulder as he made his way into the warm apartment.   
  
"Jack," Daniel replied to empty space before closing the door to the cold winter air and following his best friend into the living room.   
  
Jack had peeled off his damp leather jacket and had already tracked the spicy scent of the mulled wine into the small kitchen. Daniel found him stirring the simmering small pan, inhaling vigorously.   
  
"Smells like this is the good stuff," Jack commented as he started opening the cupboards to find a mug. "Never scrimp on the cinnamon, so my Nan used to say."   
  
Wordlessly Daniel handed him a mug from the rack next to the coffee machine. Jack nodded in thanks and quickly filled the mug, trying not to stare at Daniel dressed in a cream sweater and faded jeans.   
  
"So Jack. What exactly are you doing here?" Daniel asked in a curious tone. Not that he wasn't pleased to see his friend but he had just expected that Jack would be with the rest of the O'Neill clan over the holiday.   
  
"It's Christmas Eve, Danny," Jack said as he headed back into the living room.   
  
"I know it's Christmas Eve, Jack."   
  
"No-one should be alone on Christmas Eve," Jack announced as he settled back on the couch. He could feel the warmth from where Daniel had been sitting a few moments earlier and it did strange things with his heart rate. Daniel seated himself at the other end of the couch, tucking one bare foot up under his leg.   
  
"Ah." Daniel paused. "You came over because you thought I was alone?"   
  
Jack took a sip of the mulled wine and tried to deflect the comment. "Mmmm....this is good. Nice tree by the way. A little on the stubby side perhaps, but nice tree."   
  
Daniel blinked at the blatant misdirection. "Urm...thanks. I think. So you came over because...?"   
  
Jack grimaced over the top of the mug and mumbled his reply. "Thought you might like some company."   
  
The younger man beamed at him as though Jack had just given him a precious gift. Jack felt absurdly pleased that such a simple comment could light up Daniel's face. Feeling the need to change the topic of conversation before he dissolved into a pile of sappy goo, Jack asked. "So did you get Carter's electronic Christmas card?"   
  
Daniel laughed. "Oh yes. The photographic manipulation was very good. You couldn't really spot where Hammond's face had been stitched onto Santa's body. How on earth she managed to get a recording of him saying 'Yeeehaw-Ho-Ho', I'll never know!"   
  
"I pity Rudolf though!" Jack said in a mock-serious tone.   
  
Daniel leaned in, his tone low and conspiratorial. "Well yes, I really don't think that the image on the card is physically possible. Highly illegal certainly."   
  
Daniel smiled and took Jack's empty mug and headed back into the kitchen for a refill. Jack watched the retreating form of the younger man wistfully. The cream sweater just brushed the top of Daniel's unbelievable denim-clad ass. Jack shifted on the couch, trying to find a more comfortable position for his warming groin and then groaned in frustration, throwing his head back onto the couch. Life was just not fair.   
  
"Jack?" came the questioning voice.   
  
Jack gave Daniel a fake re-assuring smile and took the proffered mug. "So Daniel, what do want Santa to bring you?"   
  
Daniel settled back on the couch slightly closer to Jack this time. Jack felt his self-control starting to wave a little white flag in front of his marching hormones.   
  
"Peace on earth, good will to all men, Jaffa and Asgard...and hopefully a new coffee machine," Daniel quipped, starting to feel a little fuzzy from the mulled wine. "What about you?" he asked, shifting in his seat to look at Jack more fully.   
  
"Yeah, something like that," Jack replied, ignoring the voice in his head shouting 'coward' over and over.   
  
Daniel nodded, accepting Jack's answer, unaware of the turmoil going through the older man. He looked over at the clock on the wall.   
  
"Would you like your present now?" Daniel asked softly, a hint of shyness to his voice. Jack twitched at the words. The anthropologist smiled taking Jack's response as encouragement.   
  
As he crawled under the tree, Jack was treated, once more, to a world-class view of Daniel's ass and the extra bonus of the bare feet. A moment Daniel emerged triumphant, holding a small gold wrapped present in his hand.   
  
He shuffled forward on his knees. "Merry Christmas Jack."   
  
Jack's self control dropped the white flag and ran whimpering into a dark corner. Here was his Christmas wish come true - Daniel Jackson kneeling before him, looking divine. Carefully placing down his mug of mulled wine, Jack leant forward. Then slowly he took Daniel's face in his hands, pulled the younger man towards him and kissed him with all the passion he could.   
  
Daniel did nothing for a moment before returning the kiss with enthusiasm. As Jack's mouth opened over his, Daniel moaned low in his throat. It suddenly occurred to Jack that it had been a long time since Daniel had been kissed, especially as an active and lucid participant. The thought made Jack break away abruptly.   
  
"Daniel, I..." He never got any further. The next thing he knew, he had a six-foot linguist trying to crawl inside his clothes.   
  
Jack's mind spun. Daniel wanted him! He tried to talk but he couldn't speak. Daniel's tongue was curled around his own as his hands had snaked their way underneath Jack's shirt.   
  
Skilful lips grazed his neck and down the exposed flesh of his chest. Buttons snapped open as Daniel's fingers and tongue worked in tandem. Jack suddenly found breathing difficult.   
  
"Daniel," he said hoarsely.   
  
Daniel mumbled something inarticulate as he teased Jack's right nipple making the older man arch off the couch. With concentration Jack regained the use of his hands using them to halt Daniel's progress for a moment.   
  
"Daniel, you sure?" he said.   
  
Daniel blinked at him. "What do you mean?" he said in a rather pissy tone.   
  
"I mean...I didn't think that..." Jack started.   
  
"Oh for Christ's sake, Jack. I'm on my knees exploring your chest with my mouth. What kind of invitation do you want?" Daniel said exasperatedly.   
  
"You've done this before?"   
  
Daniel's tone was acerbic. "No Jack, I spent the whole of my university life transcribing the works of St Paul to the Corinthians. Because I am, actually, a closet Franciscan monk." Daniel rolled his eyes. "Yes I've done this before. Now will you shut up and get with the program?"   
  
Jack opened his mouth to protest and then looked down to see Daniel's dexterous fingers working on his belt, and promptly closed his mouth again. Daniel tugged on the belt trying to bring Jack carefully to his feet. Jack's arms wrapped around the younger man, his hands closing possessively on the delectable ass he had been admiring for so long.   
  
Daniel's hands framed his face, fingers tracing through Jack's hair as he brought them together for a deep kiss. Jack's arms tightened around him bringing the two of them closer together, so that they could feel the heat pouring off each other. As they kissed, their hips clashed together, bringing delicious sparks of pleasure.   
  
Daniel broke them apart and looked at Jack. Flushed cheeks, bruised lips and dangerously burning eyes. Jack cocked an eyebrow as they said in unison.   
  
"Bed."   
  
  
  
"You bought me a book?!"   
  
Daniel grinned as he rested his chin on Jack's chest.   
  
"You bought me George Washington's 'Book of Etiquette' ?!" Jack thumbed through the antique book. "Daniel! This was first printed in 1747."   
  
"Look on the bright side, Jack, at least you fared better than McKenzie."   
  
"You bought McKenzie a gift?"   
  
"Well, I was his Secret Santa," Daniel pulled a sour face.   
  
"So, come on, put me out of my misery, what did you get him?"   
  
Daniel waited for a moment and then sighed. Angling his wide blue eyes up at Jack, he replied solemnly. "A rubber duck."   
  
Jack was silent for a moment and then roared with laughter. Gathering Daniel up in his arms he rolled them over. Looking down into his lover's eyes he grinned wildly.   
  
"God I love you, Doctor Jackson. Only you could come up with something like that."   
  
Daniel reached up and brushed a lock of hair away from Jack's forehead. "I love you too, Jack," he said quietly.   
  
The two of them shared a long look before Daniel pulled Jack down to what seemed like a never-ending kiss.   
  
  
  
  
  
Half a town away, John McKenzie sat with a malt whisky and unwrapped a neat little parcel. He sat there for a moment looking at the yellow plastic duck.   
  
Then, knocking back the scotch, he laughed.   
  
  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
